Finding Grimms
by DellyIsKawaii
Summary: Starting after fable, Mina Grimm has herself tangled up in more trouble. What will she do when she's being chased down by a blood thirsty fae who wants nothing more than to tear her throat apart? Read and find out Grimmlins! All right go to the fabulous Chanda Hahn
1. Chapter 1

It's not the size of the girl in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the girl.

My heart leapt as the pounding footsteps chased me. The blood in my veins turned cold and a shiver slithered down my spine as I heard a roar echoing down the deserted alley.

I urged my legs to go faster but I was tiring fast after I tried to escape the fae that was now chasing me, bent on ripping out my throat.

The fae looked like a wolf or a beast, when it morphed into its true form. It was hair, had long teeth protruding out of its mouth, with claws the size of pencils. What had I gotten myself into this time?

I turned around a bend when a weight threw itself upon me. My head mashed against the concrete as stars danced their way into my vision. I could feel the concrete cut me. Rough hands or should I say claws gripped my nape and I was roughly turned around. I could feel my warm blood flowing down my face. Hot breath warmed my nose as the fae spoke, still gripping my neck and using his other hand to hold me down. "I'm going to enjoy this." The fae pulled his clawed hand back, staring square into my brown eyes. I closed them.

This was it, the moment I died, the moment where peace would befall me rapping me in layers of comfort and sleep. I felt calm. Though an image rose to my closed eyelids, the image of a young boy wearing a silly superman cape. Charlie, I couldn't let the Grimm curse fall on him, knowing that he would have to face the challenges himself alone.

With new found strength, I clenched my fist and punched the fae right in the nose. He was caught off guard, for some reason staring at me. There was a encouraging crack as the nose broke. He howled in pain and I took the opportunity to push him with all my might and send him sprawling over the floor. I jumped up and my legs kicked into action. With newfound strength I ran.

Though the momentum was short lived. The fae grabbed my hair and snapped my head back. A thousands tiny needles bit into my scalp. A scream tore from my throat. I felt hands gripping my neck as pressure was put around it. I tried desperately to ply away the fingers digging into my skin. I wasn't getting enough oxygen, my finger nails were cutting deep into the faes skin but it's hands aren't budging.

Before I knew it, animal instinct kicked in. Thank you ancestor chimps. I kicked, I punched, I bit and did the most inhuman like things. The grip had loosened but not enough, my body was shutting down, not enough oxygen was going through my lungs. This was it. I closed my eyes.

Hey guys! Finally I'm posting this story. I hope you guys will find this interesting and fun. The main reason I managed to post this story is because of the beautiful and fabulous graystripemkc. I would appreciate if you check her fanfiction out too, it's amazing. :) I'm going to try to update on this story every week. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I don't trust easily, do when I say I trust you, don't make me regret it._

Suddenly, there was a loud clap in the room and the grip on my throat loosened. My closed eyes flew open and I started coughing and spluttering, trying to force air into my bruised throat.

There was a large sound of shuffling. I forced myself to focus and look where the sound was coming from. From what I could see, the wolf fae was fighting something black and fast moving. It was so swift and quick that I couldn't distinguish what it was.

Abruptly, the fighting stopped and there was a small gargle coming from the two now stilled bodies. I narrowed my eyes and tried to understand what had happened. Slowly, a figure in black rose from the fae. It wore a hood, concealing it's eyes. Slowly it pulled it away to show dark feminine hazel eyes. She had a scar running down her cheek and stopping at her jaw. Her skin colour was dark and tanned, making me jealous. Her hair was pulled back, a dark chocolate brown that glinted gold in the light. She was beautiful, the scar although made her look dangerous. Her lip was busted and bloodied, obviously from the fight, her cheek bruised. In the light her eyes shown brightly. My eyes travelled down her body. All her clothes were black with blood sprinkling all over her chest, stomach, neck and arms. On her waist, daggers glinted evilly at me. On her back an ax and a sword peeked. One hand held a tomahawk and the other, an Arabian dagger. Both of her wrists were secured with a hidden blade which was retracted back now. She was armed and dangerous, she had weapons that belonged to assassins. Surprisingly she looked about my age, 16. She was still in a fighting stance, watching me warily.

We stood staring at each other for another few seconds before she put away her tomahawk and dagger. To my surprise, she stuck out her hand and smiled at me. Cautiously I raised my hand and shook hers. Her grip was strong and her smile widened at me. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Well this is awkward," the figure in black said.

"Yeah it is." I remarked dryly watching her carefully while massaging my neck.

"Well let me introduce myself, my name is Nikita Venna, but I prefer being called Nicky." She smiled brightly. There was no way of knowing that she was deadly with that smile.

"My name is Wilhelmina, Mina for short."

"Yeah I know."

I stiffened before talking, "How?"

"I was sent by your GM to take of you, I'm a Grimm too."

Riiiight.

This time I glared at her. "I don't need to be taken care of by a total stranger."

Nicky raised her eyebrows trying to hide a smirk. "Really?" She asked before glancing down at the body next to her. I followed her gaze, stifling a gasp. The fae had turned into human form, his eyes open and glassy, blood spread around its head and running out of his open mouth. I hadn't even noticed before. There was a deep slash across his neck, and a dagger stuck out if his stomach.

Nicky walked over to the body and kneeled beside it. She grabbed hold of the dagger protruding in his abdomen and pulled it out. Blood covered it, red and beautiful. She reached into her belt and pulled out a cloth, wiping the dagger across it. Finished, she sheathed her dagger and her hands moved towards the faes eyes, she shut his eyelids, mumbling under her breath. Slowly Nicky stood, her eyes looking nowhere but at the body. Being the curious Grimm that I was, I decided to quiz her. "What are you doing?" Slowly, Nicky turned around her fists clenched slightly, obviously she wasn't too happy about my interruption.

"Paying my respects to the dead." She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was. "Why? He tried to kill you, aren't you a little upset about that?" Nicky slowly shook her head and returned her gaze upon the body. "Yes, it is slightly annoying that someone tried to kill me and all, but, all life is precious." Her last four words were quiet. "Oh." I didn't really have anything to say to that.

Nicky returned her gaze to me. "Well we need to get out of here." I nodded and turned away from her, taking a step. "Where do you think you're going Mina?" I looked over my shoulder at Nicky. She had her hands on her hips in a comical fashion, frowning at me. "Home." I called to her and started waking away. "And how are you going to so that, huh? You don't have a ride, no money, bloodied and bruised plus you're tired as fuck." I stilled at her words, she's right, I thought. My body was tired and bruised and fatigue glued itself to me. But I couldn't just go with a stranger. I didn't even know Nicky, she could pretend to save my life but then kill me in the next second, if I led her to my house, she could butcher my remaining family. But I was so tired and home was so far away to walk, it was not safe to be alone on the streets when you're a Grimm, plus I didn't have any money for a cab. Hold on, how did she know all this stuff about me? "How did you know that?" I asked, keeping a wary eye on her. "I've been following you for the past hours, I tracked you down 7 hours ago." "Okaaay." Now I was creeped out, was she a stalker?

"Mina you have to trust me. Please." I didn't know. "Listen, if I give you one of my daggers, you can be safe. Anytime you feel as though I'm going to kill you or something, you can slit my throat." Nicky smiled an encouraging smile and reached for one of her daggers and held it out to me, but I wasn't going to take her word nor her dagger, though she seemed nice. Her words weren't very encouraging though. Sltting her throat? No thanks. She dropped her hand as well as her smile. I turned around, refusing to look at her while I sorted things out in my mind.

There had to be a way too see if she meant neither me nor my family any harm. Ah hah! If she claimed that my god mother had told her to come to me, why not test that theory. I turned around and stared straight into her eyes. She stared back unflinching and unblinking. "Tell me my god mothers name."

"Mei." I refused to show any emotion.

"What does she look like?"

"She has dark skin and dark eyes."

Ok well I didn't know what to do now, she had answered all my questions correctly, but I still couldn't trust her. Nicky let out a puff of annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Are we done yet?" She said impatiently. "No."

I turned my back to her and thought. After a few minutes a bright idea collected in my head.

If I was being watched through a mirror by my GM's, couldn't I communicate through a mirror myself? Like Snow White, it was worth a try. I turned back to Nicky, who was inspecting her dagger. "Hey, you got a mirror on you?" Nicky looked up at me with mild surprise. "Yep. I need to always look fabulous when I fight someone." I tried to keep an emotionless face but Nicky was making it difficult. She reached into her back pocket and took out a small hand mirror and handed it to me. "I know what you're doing. It's brilliant." I allowed myself to smile at her. "I know right."

I took the little mirror and focused on the one thing I wanted, to communicate to my god mother. Slowly the mirror rippled once but didn't show anything. I gritted my teeth in frustration, and tried again. Nothing. "Umm how about you try the mirror mirror on the wall thing." Nicky offered, peering behind me. I blushed in embarrassment, _god that was so obvious how did I not know_? "Mirror, mirror what can I say? Can you show me Mei?" I waited holding my breath. The mirror rippled once and the dark women appeared, smiling at her husband. "Mrs Wong!" I called out smiling happily. Mei/ Mrs Wong turned around and looked straight at me. "Miiina! Oh it's so good to see you! How are you doing that?"

I didn't know, but there wasn't time to explain.

"Long story, I'll tell you all about it later. Anyway do you know this person?" I faced the mirror towards Nicky, who looked unconcerned and confident. "Oh yes that's the Grimm that was suppose to come from Europe and train you." Mrs Wong nodded. I nodded back, unsure. "Oh thanks, can you tell my mom and I'll be home soon, I went to Nan's house to check on her." I said, pretending to understand what she meant.

"Okay sweetie." Mrs Wong grinned unconcerned and completely carefree. The mirror rippled and Mrs Wong was gone. Well I had to go with Nicky now.

Turning back to her. "So I guess I can trust you now." I smiled sheepishly, handing the mirror back to Nicky, then looking at my feet.

"Just in case, take my dagger."

**So, there's a lot of things I just wanna say. Firstly, thank you to anyone who has followed, faved or even reviewed my fanfiction. It means a lot to me, plus I feel all warm inside. Mmmm. Secondly, Kchans kisses, I think that you amy be the sweetest, most fabulous and kawaii person I have ever met on the interwebs. Your comments always make me smile and your stories always leave me wanting more. You're just so kawaii. :). To OUAT fluffy, thanks for all the updates, I love your fanfictions so much, and I only have one more week left of school! Yay, thanks for rescuing me. Can't wait to read your hunchback of Notre dame fic. To Jo Jo, you are such a fab writer. You don't even know bro. Your reviews are so sweet and I can't wait for you update on your fanfiction. **

**Also, I'm really lazy and I cant be bothered to read and find out what GM really stands for.**

**Just a heads up, I won't be updating next week because I won't be on the interwebs. We have an excursion that takes us to Canberra. Yay, it's a 2 hour flight. Much fun. We're learning about Australian democracy next term so we have to go to parliament house. An entire week at Canberra. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't mess with me cause I'm close to the edge._

Nicky had a car, but it was unregistered, probably stolen, considering she had just come from Europe to meet me. I still didn't exactly know why she was here. Though, Mrs Wong had mentioned something about training me. Maybe it was all a fuse, it'll probably blow over in a few days and I wouldn't see Nicky again. I didn't really know how to feel about that, a part of me wanted to trust her but the other part was on alert warning me away from new people.

My thoughts drifted back to the dead fae, it was my fault really that he had attacked me.

Today, in particular was a bad day, it had started as a bad day and finished as a bad day. I had another nightmare about Jared again and I was in a terrible mood. Savannah hadn't helped either, throughout the day she kept on pushing my buttons, teasing me, ridiculing me and all that jazz, plus Nan was sick today so she wasn't there to cheer me up. My thoughts were plagued with images of Jarred with a knife sticking out if his stomach and Teague grinning maniacally. Teague had forced another tale down my throat. Plus I got three new assignments. Yep, it wasn't nice. So I decided I needed a break from the day, and so when school finished, I decided to get a coffee. You can never go wrong with coffee.

I decided to go to my favourite, coffee club.

When I arrived, there were a bunch of teen faes all gathered around on a table, laughing and joking around. I know this because of the tingly sensation I get when I'm near magic. Anyway, my grimmess attracted their unwanted attention. I could feel their stares piercing through me as I stood in line. I bought the damn coffee and walked bristly out, I could feel their eyes on me when I left.

I chose a quiet spot to stay at and enjoy the coffee. I was chilling for about 5 minutes, until I heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps, all coming towards my direction. The fae didn't leave me alone, in fact they had followed me waiting for a chance to strike, and me, drinking coffee was the perfect time to. _Assholes_, _couldn't they just leave a girl alone to drink her coffee?_

As they walked around the corner, I took the time to study them and know what I was going up against if anything got out of control. They were a group of 5, all dressed as gangstas. God, so swaggy. They wore baggy clothes, hoodies, caps and walked confidently. It was hard to figure out what they looked like underneath, if they were buff and could rip me apart or skinny and weak. They consisted of two blacks, two whites and one Asian. I quickly skimmed over their faces, they looked to be around my age.

They walked up with confidence and a little arrogance, trying to make small talk but I brushed them off, I didn't want to get involved in their conversation.

Fear and the past days anger choked me up when they started getting cheeky and too close for my comfort, further pushing my buttons as I told them to leave me alone. One even tried to put his arm around me, while others started to make crude comments referring to sex.

Before I knew it, my magic had blasted them, sending the fae flying to every direction. I left my coffee and ran, unfortunately after a few minutes of running, one of them caught up to me, changing into fae form. You know the rest. Now I had ended up here, with a strange girl from Europe in a probably stolen jeep. Great.

I had asked Nicky to drop me off at Mrs Wong's restaurant, just in case. Nicky had given me a weird look but didn't say anything. Good. I didn't want to talk.

30 minutes later we arrived at her door and I stepped out of the car, glancing back at Nicky as I reached off the doorknob. She gave me a sad smile and then drove off. I sighed. I needed answers and this was the place to get them.

**So, this was a little short but I'll try to make it longer in the next chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I just wanna ask, do any of you know if they have coffee clubs at the United States? They have them here. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Look for the answer in your question. -Rumi._

I sat down at Mrs Wong's living room table as she poured some green tea. Questions were running through my mind, all of them about Nicky. Why was she here? Why did she help me and how did she meet Mrs Wong.

Mrs Wong offered me the tea. I didn't particularly like green tea but I took a sip anyway, focusing my attention on Mrs Wong. She was wearing a blue blouse and looking pretty in her new lipstick. This time she wasn't in her Asian form but in her real form, the African American. She smiled nervously at me, obviously not wanting to discuss Nicky. I set the cup down.

"So about Nicky?"

Mrs Wong shifted in her seat. "Oh yes her, the European. Well um."

"Why did you send her?"

Mrs Wong shifted again and took a sip of her own green tea, keeping an eye on me while she drank. I waited patiently for her to finish. She sighed, setting the cup down before continuing.

"No offence Mina but you aren't the best fighter ever, though you do have some experience in the art. Anyway for you to be safe and protected without Jarred, you would need to learn some self-defence." I wanted to argue but I kept my mouth shut, but she had a point, without Nicky today, I would have been gracefully flapping my angel wings to heaven now and the curse would have passed onto to poor Charlie.

"I figured I needed to find a trained guard or at least someone who knew how to fight and knew about the curse to teach you. I contacted all the fae I knew and one of them mentioned about a group of fae who were supporting the Grimms and teaching them how to fight. One girl in particular caught my attention. She has long experience in martial arts and boxing, plus she had performed missions under different masters. Anyways, I got in contact with her in past few weeks and I made a deal with her, money in exchange for lessons about self-defence, the curse and of course magic. She came all the way from Europe here to teach and to help you with the curse. She seems like a really nice person."

Mrs Wong smiled, proud. I was just stunned. Mrs Wong did all this just so would be safe. All the days' anger and fear melted away as I looked at that woman, Mrs Wong was so generous and kind. I stood up, making a scraping sound with my chair. I walked around the table and bent down and hugged her, breathing in her scent. Chinese food. A random question popped up in my mind in that moment. "What should I call you Mrs Wong? Mrs Wong or Mei?" She smiled gently at me, a way only mother does. "I prefer being called Mei." I smiled back and closed my eyes.

The moment was short lived as my own mom entered my thoughts. Oh no she would be worried sick about me! I pulled away from the comforting hug. "I need to get to my mom, she'll be so worried."

"Don't worry Mina, I told her everything after you called me with that mirror."

I sighed. "I still need to go."

Mei gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my back."K." She walked up to a counter and grabbed her keys, heading out the door and pulling me along.

**So this was a little short and im sorry, it was a lot longer before I changed a few things but don't worry I'll try to make it better. **


	5. Chapter 5

_It hurts to let go. But sometimes it hurts more hold on..._

My mom wasn't worried, that is, until I td her about the fae that attacked me. She started getting flustered, her cheeks going red as a line of sweat made itself down her forehead. She looked like she was going to pass out. Mei made sure to tell her that Nicky was the best person to teach me all about self-defence, and magic. Slowly my mom got herself under control and listened carefully to what Mei said. Once Mei was finished, she turned to me and commanded that I learned everything I needed to learn from Nicky. Great. Instead of spending my spare time reading or sketching, I had to spend it training. Once again I didn't know if I should fully trust Nicky. What if she had Mei under a spell or something? I knew that was silly but sometimes it was better to be cautious than dead on a sidewalk.

Next morning, I arrived at school, and guess who was there? Nicky no longer had the daggers and knives strapped to her belt. No swords or axes could be seen but I could still see something peeking out of her jacket, on her wrists. From a distance it looked like a bracelet of some kind but I wasn't fooled, she was wearing a hidden blade. Talk about paranoia. She was dressed in full black, black shirt, black jacket, black pants and black boots that without a doubt I knew had daggers concealed in them. I smiled and waved and she waved back, walking over grinning. What was with this girl and her smiles? It was contagious, she seemed so happy considering she was probably an assassin.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So umm did Mei tell your mom about me? How did she react? Was she mad, confused, sad, angry?" Nicky waited.

"No she was flustered at first but then relieved that you were there." I said grumpily, watching for her reaction. Nicky's smile wavered a bit but amusement danced in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't like her reaction, huh? You don't really seem to like me even though I'm only here to help you."

I glared at her. "Yeah sure. Coming from a trained murderer."

Nicky clenched her fist, and gritted her teeth. "I'm giving you two choices right now Mina Grimm. One, accept the fact that I am here so I can teach you strategies that may very well save your life, and at least try to get along with me. Or two, be a whiny asshole and I'll be one back. I am telling you right now that if you will disrespect me or my job, I will make your life even harder. Got it?" Nicky asked, her normally warm eyes hardening as she uttered every word. Tension choked up the air around us.

I was in shock for a minute. I couldn't really say anything, Nicky went from a happy teenager to a hard core teacher in a minute. I guess disrespecting her assassiness really ticked Nicky off, but she had right I guess. I wasn't really being fair to her, considering she'd come all the way from Europe to teach a whining teenager. I felt so embarrassed. I could only nod, due to my shame.

Nicky smiled and took a deep breath and flexed her hands and fingers, visually relaxing. I guess she was true to her word, the way I treated Nicky was the way I was treated back.

"So do you wanna start your training today?" Nicky questioned casually, acting like nothing happened.

I shrugged, playing along. "I guess so. When does it start and finish?"

"After school till 5."

"5?!" I exclaimed. That was too much.

"Yep, soz." Nicky said apoligically.

Trying to get my mind off the training, I turned away and looked around for Nan but she wasn't at school today. I winced. I was kinda guilty, I had given her the flu and now she would miss out on three assignments.

The bell rung and I started walking towards the school doors. I noticed Brody hanging around some guys near the door and I caught him looking at me. I looked away sheepishly refusing to stare at nothing but my shoes as I walked bristly through the doors and away from his gaze. The pain of the loss of him was still there but not as strong, not after Jarred had kissed me. Nikita seemed to notice the exchange as she walked beside me.

"So who was the hottie staring at yo ass when we walked by?"

I grit my teeth. "No one."

"Doesn't look like no one to me. He was pretty much fixed on staring at you like a stalker."

I didn't want to laugh but I couldn't. It was a bitter laugh.

"Brody Carmichael."

"Cool. Wait who names their kid Brody?" I shrugged.

"I guess his parents."

I gave Nicky a side glance as I walked down the hall. She was slightly smirked. I smiled. "What's so funny?" Nicky turned her gaze at me. "Nothing." I gave her a questioning look. "Oh come on it can't just be nothing." I teased as I reached my locker. I shifted my books to my other hand as I fiddled with the lock. As the lock unlocked and I opened the locker, placing the items I didn't need inside before turning back to Nicky. She looked like she was in thought. "Come on, if you want to build some trust with me, then let's start here." I said gripping my books to my chest. Nicky sighed in defeat before confessing. "Well, I just. I. ugh, fine, the way Brody looked at you- it just reminded me of the way someone used to look at me before." Nicky sighed and got this look in her eyes. My heart saddened as I remembered that was the look I had when I was together with Brody. I could feel annoying tears burning my eyes. I had to get my mind off him! "So umm, who's the mystery man, huh?" I asked Nicky, winking my eyes mischievously. She only laughed. "His name is Bryan. Bryan Jonson." Nicky's eyes saddened a little. I shifted my books to my other hand before placing it on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Are you all right?" I asked sympathetically, I was a little worried. Obviously she felt something for this Bryan. Nicky gently and wiped her eyes. "May I ask, what happened?" I said, holding my breath as I waited for Nicky's response. I was afraid I was treading on some personal boundaries; I didn't want to hurt her. Nicky only shook her head before replying. "Oh, we were together for a while before I had to go." I suspected that it wasn't just nothing and that she wasn't telling me the full truth but I didn't want come off as rude and interrogating so I nodded silently.

Nicky wiped her eyes again and sniffed before putting on a cheerful expression. "So now that I have told you about Bryan, it's your turn to tell me about this Brody dude."

I winced a little, here it goes, I gotta make it fast before I got emotional. "Long story short, we kinda dated until the _story_ got in the way." I answer hastily before glancing at Nicky. She wasn't looking at me but straight ahead, a small spark of anger was glinting in her hazel eyes.

"Do you love him?"

I hesitated, before choosing my words. "The word love is too strong. And honestly I don't know." I looked down and refused to look at Nicky. She took the hint and dropped the conversation.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope your day has been good. so you guys have learned a little bit more about Nicky and her love life and in just gonna say that we might be seeing bryan in the future chapters but I can't promise. To answer your question teddyowl, no I'm telling you right now that Nicky isn't that type of girl. She's a generally happy person that can get along with people well until they disrespect her. As you've seen in this chapter. But I'm still discovering more about Nicky and I'm learning just as much as you guys but I can tell you that she's not going to steal Jarred, mainly because she's not like that and mostly because Jarred is no longer here. This fanfiction is set after fable. **

**Side note, thankyou guys for all the reviews, and comments, reading them just brightens up my day, and I can't get enough of them. If you guys could spare the time to review, it would make me so happy. I love hearing from my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bitch, don't test ma friends inna gangsta!_

Nicky and I had most of the same classes together. Science, math, English and sport. A lot of boys had noticed the new hot girl, though Nicky hadn't really talked much and sent death stares at any guy that was trying too hard to get close to her. Obviously she was still not over that Bryan dude. Though some people would consider her bad ass look and behaviour alluring I guess. Her scar stood out, and throughout the day I wondered how she had gotten that scar.

I hadn't seen Ever at school for the past few weeks, and honestly I was grateful that she wasn't here. I didn't know how bad Ever had taken the news about Jared's death and I didn't want to find out. The pixie had a terrible temper. The cold feeling of guilt ran up my throat, clouding it up. She had a right to be mad at me, I was the reason he was dead, my own stupidity and naiveness had cost my protector his life. Great weight to log around everywhere.

Nix no I mean Nick wasn't around for the past few days either, which was strange.

At morning tea, a whole lot of guys came over to our table, trying to make a conversation with Nicky, but she brushed them off being the independent black woman she was. I smiled at my thoughts. Not only had she caught the attention of the guys, but Savannah herself.

During morning tea, after Nicky had brushed off all the guys' attempts at a conversation, Savannah walked over moving her hips rebelliously, attracting the gazes of the pervs. I clenched my fist and looked away. So typical of her. Her two main crones followed her mirroring her movements. Savannah was wearing a tight shirt with a _queen_ on it in cursive. She was wearing a brown jacket and blue skinny jeans with whole load of expensive looking jewellery stacked on her body. Spoilt brat. Her bra straps purposely peeled out of her shirt, catching attention.  
"Hey Mina, who is your friend?" Savannah asked politely, smiling sweetly at me. What a bitch.  
"Nikita." I grit out keeping an eye turned her gaze to Nicky who was watching the exchange with interest.  
"Hi. I'm so sorry that you have to endure spending time with poor little Wilhelmina. I know she's really weird and retarded but you can come over to our little group, were not emos." Savannah gave Nicky a warm smile and placed her hand on her chest and pushed up her boobs higher. The guys looked on.  
"Thanks, I know this is really hard to understand but please try to rap your small brain around this, I don't hang around sluts, so, please move on, I hope I didn't break your heart too much, I know you adore my fabulousness." Nicky flashed Savannah a smile then turned her attention on me. Shock plastered itself on my face and I could help feel a smirk growing. I glanced at Savannah; her entire face was red, along with her neck and ears. Her fists her clenched and her knuckles were white.  
"You have no idea what you've done."  
"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure a sent a spoilt brat crying back to daddy. Didn't get what you wanted Savannah?" Nicky smirked.  
"This means war." Savannah spun on her heel and stomped away with her boobs bouncing. I guess her tits wanted to get away real quick. Her crones followed, in shock. I groaned, great, now Savannah White was after me, not just the fae. "Great, perfect now we'll die." I growled at Nicky playfully who was now drinking her chocolate milk.  
"Have some faith in me dear Mina." She smirked. Damn it. Not only was I in danger of the god damn fae but also the bitch herself Savannah White.

**…**  
It was lunchtime and I was scared and depressed. Savannah and her crones were after me. Brody was fixed on staring at me. Jarred kept entering my thoughts and Nicky was relaxed and content, parallel to my emotions which made me slightly jealous. It seemed that I would never have a normal life, not even for a moment. Everything had become terrible after I met the curse, my life has been in ruins ever since. My temper started boiling as Savannah would practically shout her insults at me from across the cafeteria. I scowled in frustration at her and she raised her eye brows before cupping her mouth and turning to one of her minions and whispering furtively and looking me dead in the eye. Nicky asked me what was wrong but I didn't answer as my expression grew stormier at Savannah's actions. I couldn't help scowling at everything because I hated everything. I hated my life; I hated my so called 'friends'. I hated Savannah, I hated the fae, I hated the curse and I hated Teague.

Savannah suddenly burst into loud, obnoxious laughter as one of her crones pointed to me. In that moment I thought that if I didn't do something, release some anger, I would kill somebody. My fingers gripped around my fork and my knuckles became white with the pressure. Nicky stopped and stared at me, curiosity written in on her face. I could feel my cheeks burning in anger, but I could also feel someone staring at me. I looked up and saw Brody examine me with a worried expression. The fork snapped. As it fell onto the floor, it made a loud shrill ringing sound as it connected with the tiles. All eyes turned to me.

**…**

I went hot with embarrassment and anger. I averted my eyes to my meal so I didn't make eye contact with anyone. It had become awfully quiet and all you could hear was Savannah either whispering loudly or laughing. I immediately felt sick, and refused to stay in the cafeteria where a whole bunch of new rumours about me were starting to spread.

My fingers shook as I grabbed my plate and stood up, feeling eyes on me. Bristly I walked to a nearby bin and dumped all the unbeaten contents into it. "She's crazy you know? Major anger problems." Someone whose voice I didn't recognise whispered. "I saw her looking at Brody, think the slut is after him now?" I could feel tears piling in my eyes, but I wouldn't let people see my pain. I wanted to break down and cry, I wanted to be free of the curse. I wanted a normal life but sometimes you couldn't have everything you wanted. So instead of falling over and crying I clenched my fists and walked proudly towards the cafeteria exit, still feeling people watching me, judging me.

**…**  
I needed to talk to someone, but not just anyone. And there was no one better than Mrs Colberate. Even though I didn't particularly like her, I knew that she was the only person who understood me and could sympathise with my problems.

I walked quickly towards the music room, trying to avoid speaking with anyone. The hallways were quite empty except for a few lingering students. They didn't pay any attention to me and I was thankful though still a bit flustered and angry. Again, my emotions were starting to get the best of me yet again. I really needed to keep them in check; maybe Nicky could also teach me that. Now that I had left the horrible atmosphere of the cafeteria, I no longer remembered why I was so mad. Maybe it was because of the jealousy, or because of the stress I was getting but, honestly I didn't know.

**…**  
I raised my hand to grab the door handle but thought it was better to knock. Reaching up, I knocked confidently and loudly, enough so that anyone nearby could hear.  
"Come in." A feminine voice answered from the other side. I took a deep breath and twisted the handle. Leaning forward, I looked around the music room. Mrs Colberate was sitting on a lone chair at the front of the classroom, preparing her notes and stands for her next class. (She was a music teacher.) As I fully stepped into the classroom, she looked up and smiled at me, setting her notes down and walking over.  
"It's a pleasure seeing you Mina; it's been an awfully long time." I smiled and replied, "Yes it's quite a while eh?" Mrs Colberate grinned in agreement. "Come we have much to discuss." Mrs Colberate declared, raising her arm and placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me away from the door, shutting it the process. She led me to the front of her classroom where a desk resided. She motioned for me to sit down on a chair parallel to the desk and she herself walked around and sat on a comfortable looking armchair. Making herself comfortable, she rested her full attention on me, placing her hands on her lap. "Now, where to begin?"

**…**  
"Well umm, you wanted to discuss something with me miss." I replied, not knowing what else to say. "Ah yes I did, but it was you who came to my classroom, now tell me Mina, what is troubling you?" Mrs Colberate asked, watching me with knowing eyes. I shrugged, trying to play it cool. "To be honest, everything." I stated plainly, crossing my arms and leaning back on the chair. "Tell me about it." Mrs Colberate retorted, reaching down to her drawers. She pulled out a box of chocolates and offered them to me. I shook my head. "Well, lately I've been having nightmares about Jarred, I'm not getting enough sleep, the girls at school are after me and I'm stuck with a trained killer for a mentor." I growled. Mrs Colberate have me a sympathetic smile and reached for a chocolate, and popped it her mouth. She chewed slowly before replying. "Oh yes Nikita Venna, the Grimm." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Do you know who recommended her to Mei?" Mrs Colberate asked. I shook my head. "Me." _Oh really?_ "Why?" I asked tightening my crossed arms. Mrs Colberate popped another chocolate in her mouth. "Mina Grimm, you are a wanted human for reuniting the dark prince with Jarred." I winced. "Yeah I know." Mrs Colberate nodded. "The royals want you dead, there's even a price over your head. 10000 faery coins." I gaped, why? Mrs Colberate ignored my expression and continued, putting away her chocolates. "You barely have any experience in the art of self-defence or magic. You are vulnerable to anything and anyone without the protection of Jarred. I can't teach you anything in fighting but I know a friend of mine who could. After the whole fiasco with the princes and you coming back to our world and the royal wanting you, I contacted the Grimm training facility in Austria, I'm guessing you already know about that?" I nodded and waited for her to continue. Mrs Colberate eyed me before starting. "I asked for a Grimm who was trustworthy and honourable, one that knew enough about the curse and fighting and they recommended Nikita Venna. So after I told Mei about my plans, we made a few deals, signed some contracts and paid money for her to come over her." Mrs Colberate finished and watched me. I was still absorbing all the information. It was that simple? I felt like Mrs Colberate was keeping something away from me. So Mei wasn't the only person in this huh? But how did they know Nicky was all that they said? It could be a whole lot of lies, but then I remembered how she had fought the day she had saved me. She _was_ a trained killer. I nodded my head to the muse. I turned my head and looked at the watch on Mrs Colberate's wrist. There was only 15 minutes till class time; I should spend the rest of the time reading. I stood up and said, "Thank you Mrs Colberate for everything but I would like to go now." Mrs Colberate smiled and stood up. "It's been a pleasure Mina. I hope you can get along with your new instructor." I forced a smile back and replied politely. "Thank you I'll try." I reached forward and shook her hand before turning away and walking to the door. "Have a nice day miss."

**…**

I walked down the almost empty hallways, bowing my head bowed and thinking back on the conversation. I hadn't learnt a lot of new things but there were a few. Mrs Colberate and Mei had been working together. The royals were after my ass and they were willing to pay 10000 faery coins to get rid of me. I didn't know how much 10000 fae coins were worth in US dollars but it sounded like a lot to the fae. I shook my head. Economy. I didn't need to be informed that it was public information for all the beings who knew about the fae plane that Prince Jarred and Prince Teague had once again formed back together. Hell maybe even Nicky knew about it. I decided to head to my lockers to grab a book to read but unfortunately I would have to pass the damned cafeteria on the way there. Should I risk going past or was I just being silly? Maybe I would run into Savannah and her gang of worshippers on the way or Nicky for that matter. I didn't really want to talk to Nicky about the incident because I was semi embarrassed about my anger and the way Savannah could get under my skin. Maybe she would be embarrassed to hang around the emo girl with anger issues or I was probably being ridicules again. I also didn't want to run into Savannah again just in case I lost control over any strong emotions and started attacking her. I didn't know why but the thought of jumping on savannah and ripping out her perfect blonde hair seemed very appealing at the moment but I didn't want a suspension. Either way, I didn't want to deal with another human being.

Soon, I reached the hallway that was parallel to the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and lowered my head, scampering quickly down the hallway just in so that if anyone were to exit the doors, I would be long gone. Quickly I had passed and I chuckled quietly to myself, thinking back on my thoughts. Was I really that scared at interacting with someone else? Hah, pathetic. I stuffed my hands in my old jean pockets and kept on walking down the hall, passing lockers.

Suddenly there was a loud thump, like the quick opening and closing of a large door. My breathing stilled as I glanced over my shoulder to witness who had just exited the cafeteria. Oh no. Brody Carmichael. Just what I needed. I lowered my head again and walked bristly away, hoping that he didn't notice me. Unfortunately after a few seconds, I could hear heavy footsteps echoing my own. The most popular guy in school was alone and following me.

…

"Excuse me, may I just-" "No you may not." I interrupted, quickening my step. "Wait please, I just want to talk." I walked faster. "Wait up!" Brody requested again, this time he sounded like he was running. I walked even quicker, wincing at the thought of even looking Brody in the eye again. It would be awkward and tense. I still liked Brody but I couldn't reveal to him about my feelings. He wouldn't even remember me at all, since the story had wiped away his memory again. I knew he could still grasp onto some fragments of stolen memories but he still wouldn't know me. By the way, why would he want to speak to me?

Abruptly, I felt a hand clasp around my shoulder and I stilled in my steps. "Wait, please I just want to talk to you?" Brody stated, more like questioned. "Mina." I said simply, turning around to face Brody so I wouldn't be ruder. He nodded in thanks and dropped his hand. Brody rolled on his heel and put his hands behind his back looking uneasy. I crossed my arms so that it would conceal my nervousness and make me feel more independent. "So my name is Brody." Brody started off, trying to ease me into a conversation. "Yeah I already know Mr popular." I said coldly, watching as he winced at my tone. I just couldn't help it, I needed to space myself away from possible love interests so couldn't be hurt, I'd had enough. No more pain, no more weakness, no more added luggage, I was going to be a lone wolf. Though when I looked directly into Brody's eyes, I felt a twinge of guilt. When I kissed jarred, I didn't once think about Brody. How would he react if he had known I kissed him? Would he be angry, sad, betrayed? Or would he forgive me? Why was I even thinking about that? Mina and Brody were over a long time ago and now, he had lost his memories of me once again. It was almost painful knowing how easily the story could eliminate his memories. Even knowing that he didn't remember me, I still felt the guilt if kissing Jarred. It felt right at the time. "So umm I was just- I just wanted to umm- see of uh you were alright." Brody stuttered awkwardly, practically squirming. I could even see sweat forming on his brow; it was kinda cute at how nervous he was. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just- uh just a little angry, nothing to worry about." I replied, smiling to remove a little bit of the awkwardness in the conversation. Oh lord, it wasn't going too well. Thankfully Brody smiled and some of his tightened muscles loosened. The dimples on his cheeks appeared, making him so much cuter. "I'm glad to hear that, Mina." I smiled brightly at his comment, I couldn't help myself he was too sweet. "Thanks for looking out for me Brody." I thanked, eyeing him a little shyly. Brody's grin doubled in size. "You're uh welcome." He stated a little shyly. But the cuteness didn't last too long, for we had nothing else to say.

But soon I was practically squirming at the silence, and Brody seemed uncomfortable too. What I would do for a miracle to save myself from this situation. Thankfully the gods seemed to be on my side as I heard a cheerful voice call out to me. "Hey Mina, come over, I need to show you something!" Both Brody and I turned our heads to Nicky, who was waving for me to come over. I twisted back to Brody and smiled sheepishly at him before excusing myself to go to Nicky. Brody was nothing but polite and quietly walked away. I didn't wait to watch him go, I moved quickly to were Nicky was standing with a slightly smug expression. "Need something?" I asked sarcastically. "No." Nicky said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then why did you call me over?" I asked, a little irritated but still grateful. "It looked pretty awkward so uh I stepped in. Saved yo ungrateful ass." Nicky teased a light glinting in her eyes. I chuckled, muttering my thanks. "So uh wanna b*tch about Savannah now?" Nicky asked chuckling. "Sure why not?" I laughed as we made our way down the hall.

**I hope your day has been as fabulous and awesome as it should be. So I just want to know some of your opinions on the characters. Like do you enjoy Nicky or no you think she's just not worth putting in this fanfiction or if you like Nan. Personally I still hold a grudge against Nan after she went out with Brody even when she knew that Mina liked him, but then again she was really nice to Mina. I dunno. I also have to confess something, in every book, movie, video game and etc. I always love he villain for some reason. The more bad ass and evil, the better. Haha. Speaking of badass, I'm just dying to write about Mina being just that but I just need to write a few more chapters until we get to the bad ass part. Grrrr.**

**Side note, thankyou guys for all the reviews, and comments, reading them just brightens up my day, and I can't get enough of them. If you guys could spare the time to review, it would make me so happy. I love hearing from my friends.**

**Don't forget to be kawaii!**


End file.
